


Break

by Princessfbi



Series: Bonded Bridges [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons, Young Hercules
Genre: Anders and all his feelings, Bonus Scene, Bromance, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessfbi/pseuds/Princessfbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been a loner growing up and he liked it that way. The only person he had to be responsible for was himself and of course his fish. So he wasn't sure when exactly he had gained a friend who could only live on take out or he'd starve but somehow Anders was cooking lunch. A moment right before Michelle ruined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Anders wasn't exactly sure when he realized he had gained a friend that he didn't sleep with or pay but he reckoned it may have been the texting that started it. The lunch dates where they could go and blow off steam and just talk about things that weren't related in one form of god business or awkward favors. Conversations that lead to hypotheticals and theories and much needed mockery of one's manhood. It was weird.

Dawn had stopped listening to him on how stupid his brothers could be a long time ago and ever since she had started nailing Ty she had lost the ability to see the difference between his ranting and his complaining. He hadn't been out for a drink in over a week: complaining. Axl was an absolute idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a stick in a ball shop: ranting. Now it was just full of shared fake listening and tuning out.

When he had been growing up he hadn't been one of those kids that went out and played with the others. He didn't have a best friend and he most certainly didn't have a "crowd". He figured out watching from a distance was much safer and made him less of a target rather quickly. When he realized the added mystery gave him an edge with the girls was when he had actually learned how to spin people in whatever direction he wanted. Being a loner had suited him though. He took care of himself and he didn't need to rely on anyone else. Hell, he even forged Mike's signature on most papers he had to turn into school and he was pretty self sufficient as an adult. He cleaned- sort of- and cooked. He could do his laundry and he remembered to take his garbage out on Tuesdays. Anything else he had Dawn for and-

"I don't need to cook. That's why man invented take out!"

He turned to Henry who had a raised brow before he took a swig of his drink pulling Anders back from his thoughts. But he was able to keep the embarrassment of having been caught not paying attention hidden easily enough. He laughed in disagreement deep in his throat.

"That's the problem with you Americans. So lazy." He shook his head in feign reproach.

"No," Henry said thoughtfully. "That would be the problem with  _me_. I don't cook because I would rather not poison myself or you."

Anders scoffed and without looking he grasped the plate behind him. He hadn't realized though that the heat would burn until his palm grasped the ceramic. The plate dropped from his grip and he struggled to catch it before it could hit the ground but it was too late and with a shattering shriek the plate broke into several pieces covering Anders in food and glass.

"Ow!" Anders gasped. Blood started to ooze from a jagged cut along his palm. "Ah shit."

"You ok?" Henry asked. Anders turned to the sink, cold water rushing through the faucet and onto his palm. He hissed in pain from between his teeth.

"Yeah, I just broke a plate."

Henry peered over the counter to look into the sink before he cursed.

"Jesus Anders." Henry caught sight of his friend's hand and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. After a moment of silent fretting he turned to Anders and started to laugh shaking his head. "You are such an idiot."

"Fuck you very much! That's the last time I make lunch for you!" Anders said indignantly. "Ungrateful American!"

Henry could only press a hand to his heart, pretending to be wounded. But Anders just playfully slapped his hand away and took the towel from Henry. Pulling the cloth off, he cursed again at the forming blisters and bleeding wounds. Henry's hands returned and pressed into the wound.

"I'm sorry," Henry said trying and failing to stifle his laughter. "Without you I'd starve and apparently with you I also starve because guess who gets to go to the doctor!" The disgruntled face Anders made sent Henry into another deep chuckle.

"I think it's fine." Anders pried his hand away from Henry and clutched it to his chest.

"I don't understand!" Henry sighed in exasperation. "I do not understand your obsessive need to avoid doctors. I just don't get it! "

"Simple. Doctors work in hospitals. Hospitals have germs. Germs are bad." He shrugged. Henry snorted out a laugh and crossed his arms.

"Well that's too bad because that hand needs stitches and I'm not going to do it. I'm wearing my good suit. " He could see the look of the resignation on his friend's face. But he wouldn't have been a good friend if he didn't tease him mercilessly. Henry could see the tension building up in Anders's shoulders though and tried to ease his friend's nerves. "I don't know. I mean can you stitch your hand? No? Perfect. Decision made."

"I hate you, you prick." Anders muttered under his breath knowing Henry could hear him. He turned the stove off and tried to stall as much as he possibly could but Henry pulled on his arm tearing him away from the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Of course you do." Henry smirked twirling his keys in his hand and ushering the smaller man through the apartment. "C'mon now buddy. Can't have you dying on me."

"You'd be miserable without me." Anders meant for it to be teasing but Henry shrugged and slipped his shades onto his face. He was hiding and Anders knew it but he just quipped his lips to the side and stared down at his hand again.

"S'nice having a friend, I suppose."

Anders snickered at Henry's corniness and Henry could only glance at Anders before snorting out another laugh.

"Get in the car, asshole." He grumbled.

So, yeah, it was weird for Anders. It was weird that he knew when Henry got uncomfortable he hid and that nothing triggered his insecurities more than mentioning his lack of a functional family life. It was weird that he knew Henry was allergic to mushrooms and he had a tendency to go too hard at the gym when a lead to his quest for Hera's chalice was a dead end. He wasn't sure either when he learned that if he didn't cook every once in a while Henry would live off of take out or starve. And he sure as hell didn't know when they suddenly had become fast friends. But somehow they did. And it scared Anders to realize that he actually liked it.


End file.
